Filhos de Shinigamis
by lokinha23
Summary: Imaginem se os filhos dos nossos queridos Shinigamis aparecessem no passado e armasem a maior confusão para eles? Como será que seria isso? Leiam a historia, pois esta melhor que a sinopse  .


Hello People! Tudo bem com voc6es? Bom espero que sim! Aqui estou com uma fanfic que faz bastante sucesso no site do Nyah e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto as pessoas de lá gostaram BLZ? Espero comentários.

Numa casa duas pessoas conversavam um era um garoto parecia ter 13 anos de idade e a outra pessoa era uma mulher ruiva muito bonita que faria qualquer homem cair de joelho aos seus pés.

- Capitão o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos esperar!

A ruiva apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de ouvir um estrondo vindo de fora ela e o garoto saíram correndo para ver o que era a causa do estrondo, mas só encontraram uma garota morena caída na lata de lixo e outra também morena, mas esta estava de pé e diferente da outra sem nenhum arranhão.

- Quem são vocês? - Perguntou Matsumoto.

A morena que caiu no lixo olhou para a tenente com uma cara confusa e depois olhou para a morena de pé na calçada com uma pergunta no olhar.

- O que estamos fazendo em Karakura?

A morena de pé fez uma leve quase imperceptível expressão aborrecida como se a morena caída no lixo a tivesse feito a pior pergunta do mundo, mas antes que a morena de pé pudesse responder Hitsugaya se pronuncia na conversa.

- Do que está falando garota? Quem são vocês?

A morena no lixo ignorando completamente a primeira pergunta respondeu.

- Me chamo Kurosaki Hisana.

- Kurosaki? - A ruiva fez uma expressão surpresa.

- você é parente de Kurosaki Ichigo? – Continuou o Capitão com uma surpresa tangível.

- Sim, Kurosaki Ichigo é o meu...

A morena de pé que ate então não se prontificou a entrar na conversa a interrompeu.

- Hisana!

- Gomen Né.- A garota no lixo abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse feito uma coisa muito errada.

- Tudo bem vamos entrar! Lá dentro podemos conversar mais a vontade. – Desconversou Rangiku tentando desfazer aquele clima pesado entre as duas garotas.

As duas se entreolharam, mas concordaram.

Hitsugaya e Matsumoto sentados a frente das duas garotas completamente estranhas se perguntavam o que aquelas garotas eram, pois a energia espiritual que elas emanavam era muito alta.

- Então chega de enrolação! Quero saber tudo sobre vocês, afinal nos sabemos que não são garotas normais.

As garotas se entreolharam por uns instantes tudo ficou no mais absoluto silencio ate que a morena que era a cara de Ichigo resolveu se pronunciar.

- Por favor, enquanto não acabarmos nossa historia eu peço que não interrompa! Esta bem?

O capitão e sua tenente balançaram suas cabeças em sinal positivo e assim as garotas começaram.

- Bom... Como vocês já sabem me chamo Kurosaki Hisana tenho 14 anos e sou de um futuro distante. Sou filha de Kurosaki Ichigo e Kurosaki Rukia antes Kuchiki.

O capitão arregalou os olhos como aquela garota podia ser do futuro? Como ela tinha vindo pra cá? Tinha varias perguntas, mas resolveu deixá-las terminar.

- Me chamo Hitsugaya Hana tenho a mesma idade de Hisana.

Os dois estavam sem fala então Hana resolveu continuar.

- Não sei como e nem porque nos viemos parar aqui. Nos fomos mandadas pelo Capitão Yamamoto em uma missão Shinigami e como devem ter percebido pelo nossos sobrenomes que...

- Tudo bem deixa ver se entendi vocês são do futuro?

Hana simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

- Bom se ela é filha do Ichigo você então Hana... – Matsumoto parou no meio da frase olhando de Hitsugaya para Hana.

- Sim Matsumoto – San é isso mesmo que esta pensando.

- Então você é minha filha no futuro?- Disse Hitsugaya

Hana apenas fez um mero balanço de cabeça assentindo. Tanto Hitsugaya quanto Matsumoto ficaram surpresos com aquilo, mas é claro não deixariam esta passar, mas mesmo antes de começarem a falar Hana foi mais rápida.

- Bom, o capitão Yamamoto usou uma pedra que faz com que pessoas voltem no passado e... Aqui estamos nós!

- Mas me diz uma coisa. Porque vocês duas estão aqui no passado? Que tipo de missão é essa?

Hana e Hisana se entreolharam como se perguntando se deviam contar para eles sobre o que era essa tal missão, mas resolveram que não era hora de eles dois saberem.

- Não, ainda não é o momento de vocês saberem sobre isso. E bom já que viemos parar aqui em um bairro de Karakura e não na Soul Society vamos continuar aqui ate que recebamos alguma ordem do Capitão.

- Nana eu acho que é melhor nos acharmos algum lugar em vez de ficar aqui atrapalhando o trabalho deles.

- Nana?

- Ah! Gomen. Eu chamo a Hana pelo apelido Nana.

Matsumoto simplesmente sorriu com uma doçura impressionante para a garota que era a cara e também filha de Ichigo mais que não tinha nada da personalidade dele.

- Vocês não vão incomodar... Na verdade vocês podem nos ajudar a acabar com os Hollows, pois estão aparecendo muitos por aqui. E os poucos shinigamis que temos não estão dando conta.- Se pronunciou o capitão.

Tanto Hisana quanto Hana sorriram felizes, pois não teriam de ficar tentando achar um lugar para passar a noite.

- Obrigada! - Agradeceu Hana.

- Não precisa agradecer Nana – chan... Se é que posso chamá-la assim? – Perguntou Matsumoto ainda com a Voz doce.

- Claro que pode Ragiku-san


End file.
